Quarantined
by Haytar96
Summary: "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." New York is cut off from the world. Will they survive? (Pepperony!) I don't own IMAA...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I hope you guys like this….) **

Chapter 1: "Something Wicked this way comes….."

(Washington DC)

"Sir…we've got something on the radar." A tech guy said looking up from his screen. Virgil Potts walked over and looked over the guy's shoulder. "Do you have any idea on what it is?" he asked looking at the man. The tech guy shook his head "No sir…but whatever it is…it's heading toward New York." He said his eyes wide. "What's your name son?" Potts asked serious. "R-Robert sir…" Robert said stuttering. Virgil still serious looked him dead in the eye "Get me someone who can contact the President." He said, Robert nodded and flipped out of his chair trying to run for the door. Virgil pulled out his cell phone.

(New York, New York)

Pepper stretched her arms over her desk and sighed. She was in study hall and she had absolutely nothing to do. Pepper watched as the clock slowly moved its hands. "Patricia. You may go if you would like." Her study hall teacher said kindly. Pepper smiled, grabbed her bag and ran to the door. She went to the roof only to see Tony and Rhodey there chatting about Iron Man stuff and studying English. "Hey Guys!" she called smiling. The two boys looked in her direction and smiled back, "Hey Pepper." Rhodey greeted looking up from his copy of Macbeth by Shakespeare. Tony jumped off his perched and met her in the middle of the roof only to give her a hug. Pepper smiled and hugged her almost boyfriend back. Her and Tony's relationship has slowly been increasing. When they let go Pepper asked "What have you two been up to?" Rhodey laughed and Tony smiled "Oh just armor stuff." Tony said taking Pepper's hand in his. "Ok-"Pepper was about to accuse them of lying but her phone started to ring.

Pepper pulled her phone out of her bag and answered it, "Hello?"

"Pepper! You need to go home right now and pack a bag!" Virgil Potts said hurriedly. Pepper frowned and put her phone on speaker, "Why? Dad what's wrong?" she asked worried. Tony and Rhodey frowned and listened closely. "Something-New-you-get-out-please-now-"the connection was bad and they couldn't catch everything Pepper's dad was saying. "Dad? You there? Dad? Hello?" the redhead asked yelling into the phone but it went dead. She shook her head and snapped her phone shut. An uneasy feeling went through all three of the teens as the sky slowly grew darker. Rhodey dropped his copy of Macbeth in shock. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes…" Pepper breathed.

"Oh this isn't good…." Tony said looking up at the darkening sky. "What is it?" Rhodey asked while looking at the sky. Pepper shrugged her shoulder's "well whatever it is…it's going to crash!" she said pointing at the giant object. Tony grabbed his backpack and hit the center button, Rhodey ran off the roof on his way to the armory. "Pep! Tell everyone to stay inside! Then Armor up and meet us at the crash site!" Tony said and flew off.

Pepper ran off the roof and down stairs to her locker. She turned the little dial and the door came open with a click, Pepper grabbed a purple backpack and shrugged it on. She then ran to the front office and grabbed the microphone. "Attention Tomorrow Academy! Lock down the building! This is not a drill!" Pepper shouted and ran out the door before the school went into complete lockdown. She pushed the button on her chest and felt the cool mettle wash over her. The ground shook; Pepper turned and saw the fire.

Tony was shot back by the blast the crash made when it hit the earth. "Rhodey do you see this?!" he yelled into the Comm. System's. "Ya man, I saw it!" Rhodey said flying up next to his friend. "Where's Pepper?" Rhodey asked looking around. "I told to lock down the school and then meet us here." Tony said scanning the crash site. "Cops are coming…" Pepper said flying over to her friends. She was right sirens were blaring off in the distance.

A horrific growling un-human yell came from the broken parts of the ship. All three of the armored heroes were about to investigate when suddenly human screams filled the air. They turned quickly to see the citizens of New York running from each other, "What…?" Rhodey asked and they all gasped when a man jumped on top of another one and started to eat him. Blood was everywhere and people were eating people. A little girls scream made Pepper panic, she turned quickly and spotted a little girl cowering next to a mailbox. Pepper flew down in front of her and shot the man without a second thought. She then picked up the little girl and flew into the air. Tony and Rhodey shot their repulser's at the rabid citizens. "Guys what are we going to do?!" Pepper shouted. Tony looked over at Pepper and saw that she was holding a little girl in one arm and was shooting with the other.

A bus was swerved around the corner of the street and crashed into a fire hydrant. Kids screamed as blood smeared people attacked the bus. Pepper handed Tony the little girl and raced down on top of the bus. "Computer put all power into shields!" Pepper shouted. [All power to shields] the computer chirped. Purple light erupted from Pepper's hands and chest. The shield moved around the bus and forcibly made the cannibals shoot backwards.

Tony and Rhodey tried their best to keep them off of Pepper, but they just kept coming. An explosion made Tony and Rhodey look up at a tall building, it was coming down. It was right over Pepper and the bus full of kids. "PEPPER!" Tony shouted. Pepper looked up and gasped "Computer put everything you got into the shields!" she shouted and the shields pulsed getting stronger. The top of the building fell and landed on top of the shield. "PEPPER!" Tony shouted again, he made the little girl climb on his back and he flew to the wreckage. "Rhodey! Help me!" he shouted trying to lift part of the building off of the bus. Rhodey lifted one side while Tony lifted the other.

[Warning! Warning! Warning! Power at 11% recommend immediate recharge!] The armor warned. Pepper gritted her teeth as the force of the building started to crush her. The top of the bus started to shudder underneath her and the building's weight. Pepper landed on one of her knee's with a thud. The kids in the bus screamed in panic. The redhead gasped as the weight of the building lessened. There were Tony and Rhodey lifting it off of her.

"Hey kid! Put the bus into reverse and hit the gas when I tell you!" Tony shouted at a teenager. The kid nodded and got in the driver's seat; he put it in reverse and waited for Tony's cue. "Now!" Tony shouted and the kid stomped on the gas. Pepper fell to the ground and her armor retracted. Tony and Rhodey hefted the building to the side. Tony flew down to Pepper's side; he picked her up and walked onto the bus full of scared kids. He set her down on one of the bus seats carefully and took the little girl from his back and set her down. Tony armored down, sat in the driver's seat and took the radio. "Rhodey we're going to the armory, make sure the road is clear." He said. Tony put it in reverse and drove it down the street. Time square came into view, "Tony!" the president is on the big screen!" Rhodey said his voice crackling on the radio. Tony stopped the bus and looked at the screen.

"I declared New York unsafe. It's being quarantined. No one In. No one out. I am truly sorry."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Ok soooo what do you think? Please review!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Enjoy the new chapter of Quarantine!)**

"No one in? No one out?" someone asked from one of the seats. Tony drove faster toward the armory keeping an eye out for anyone alive. "Rhodey do you see anyone?" he asked into the radio. "No. I only see cars and buildings on fire…" Rhodey said his voice crackled through the radio. Tony groaned and looked back over his shoulder. "Hey…can someone check on her please?" he said looking back at the road. Someone got up from their seat and checked over Pepper. "She looks fine….but her pulse is weak." A girl said looking up toward the driver's seat; she yelped and fell onto the ground when the bus suddenly went faster.

The entrance of the Makluan temple came into view but so did a barrier. Tony quickly stomped on the brakes. The bus screeched and the kids screamed in surprise, "What the…" Tony murmured and got up out of his seat "Stay here. Close the door when I leave." He said to the girl who was watching over Pepper. She nodded and stood up to stand by the door control. Tony walked off the bus and looked up the barriers. He growled up at the people who were aiming guns at him.

"Turn back Stark! You can't move any closer!" one of them shouted. Tony was about to shout at them when Rhodey landed next to him. "Man, we need to get everyone out of here….a whole mass of crazies are headed this way." He said. Tony groaned and ran his finger through his hair, He looked up at the barrier again not sure what to do. Rhodey stepped closer to the barrier and the soldier's guns cocked. "Shoot to kill!" one of them shouted. "Rhodey! Don't move any closer!" Tony warned reaching out grabbing his friends arm. Rhodey stopped and stepped back.

"What's going on?" he asked confused. Tony shook his head "tell you later…get in the air. Stay in New York…I have a feeling they made something just for us if we don't follow their rules." He said warningly. Rhodey nodded and flew into the air. Tony turned when he heard the bus doors open and shut again, Pepper held her side as she made her way over to him. "Pepper?" someone shouted above them, Tony and Pepper look up to see a soldier looking down at them. "Richie?" Pepper asked confused, "hey…I thought your dad called you…" Richie yelled. Pepper sighed "He did…a bit too late…" she shouted back. Richie shook his head, and started mumbling to himself.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Pepper. The redhead just shrugged and whispered "Old army buddy of my dad's…." Tony nodded in understanding. "Hey Richie! What are you doing?" one of the soldiers yelled. Pepper and Tony looked up again to see Richie tossing a black bag off of the barrier; it hit the ground with a thud. Tony looked at the bag confused but Pepper looked at it knowingly. "Pep-"Tony started but he was cut off by an un-human growling cry. "Oh shit…Pep we need to move!" Tony shouted. Pepper nodded and grabbed the black bag.

Tony took the redheads hand and bolted toward the bus. Tony got into the driver's seat and put the bus into reverse, Pepper put the black bag onto a bus seat and stood next to the driver's seat "Go to the Tomorrow Academy!" she said urgently. Tony nodded and turned the wheel violently to the left.

The Tomorrow Academy came quickly into view and it wasn't a very nice one. They were everywhere. Blood was everywhere. Pepper moved to the black bag and rummaged through it, Tony glanced over his shoulder at the redhead confused at what's she's doing. Pepper grinned when she found what she's looking for. "Tony stop the bus." She shouted as she moved to the middle of the bus, Tony stopped the bus and looked back to where Pepper was. She climbed the bus seats to the roof the bus and out the emergency exit. "Pep?!" Tony shouted, the kids screamed and Tony looked out the window. Pepper whistled and got the cannibal's attention, "What in the hell is she doing?!" Tony practically shouted. Then he saw it, a little object flew into the group of bloody people. Pepper jumped back through the emergency exit with her arms over her head, as she was falling through the little door in the roof she shouted "Get down!"

Everyone one on the bus flew to the floor with their hands over their heads. A loud boom made the bus shake and blood hit the windows. Pepper looked up at the windows and her stomach churned, she took a deep breath and slowly got up. Tony groaned and rubbed his shoulder, he looked over to see Pepper looking through the black bag again. "Pep…Is there something I need to know?" Tony asked keeping calm. Pepper looked over at him guilt in her eyes, "Later…I'll tell you everything…but right now…we need to keep everyone we can safe from all of this." She said and Tony nodded. Pepper pulled out a holster from the bag and secured it around her hips. She then pulled out .45 pistol and put it in the holster, "Here…aim for the head." She said handing Tony a handgun.

Tony looked at the gun and then he looked at Pepper who was now cocking a shotgun. "What if they're just sick and we need to find a cure." Tony said coldly to her. Pepper shook her head "They're not sick, Tony…they're dead." She said looking at him. "How do you know?" Tony asked gripping his gun. "You remember the guy who was after the little girl?" Pepper asked pulling out another gun holster. Tony nodded his jaw set. Pepper looked into his eyes and put the holster on him "before I shot him, there was a hole in his chest and his heart was gone." She said tightening the holster.

Whispering broke out on the bus. Tony and Pepper didn't realize that everyone was listening to them, "Tony! Pepper!" The radio crackled, Tony moved over to the radio "Rhodey….what's going on out there?" he asked. The radio hissed for a minute before Rhodey responded "Man…it's like hell on Earth. Shit just got real out here. People screaming and building's on fire….I-I don't know what to do…"

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Get to the Tomorrow Academy." He said. Tony looked up at everyone "Stay close to us." He said grabbing a semi auto-matic weapon and kicked open the bus doors.

Tony walked in front of the group while Pepper walked in the back. A whistle made them look up, Happy stood on the roof waving. Tony pointed to the door and Happy nodded disappearing, a growling made Pepper quickly turn. She aimed her shotgun "Tony!" she shouted. Tony turned and saw them running toward them with hunger in their eyes. "Everyone get to the door!" he shouted. The teens screamed and did what they were told; Pepper put the shotgun on her back and pulled out a gun like Tony's. She aimed her gun and fired.

Tony watched her carefully; she hit almost every one of her targets. He started to mimic her movements, "Tony! Pepper!" Someone shouted from the school entrance, Tony turned to see Happy holding the door open. "Pepper!" he shouted as he backed away and shot at cannibals. Pepper turned and saw that the door was open, she made her way backwards but they were coming at them to fast. "Tony! Run!" She yelled running toward him. Tony put the gun strap over his shoulder and gabbed Pepper's hand when she got close enough. "Hurry guys! They're gaining on you!" Happy yelled. "Ya thanks Happy! We got that!" Pepper shouted back as she fired her handgun. Tony ran up the steps and through the door, Pepper's hand slipped from his. "Pepper!" Tony shouted and turned back to see the redhead roundhouse kick one of them in the chest making one of them stumble back so she could shoot them.

Tony ran out the door shooting anything that got near her. He ran down the steps and grabbed her by the waist; he pulled her up the steps and basically threw her and himself through the door. Happy slammed it shut, pounding and growling sounded from the other side but the door held. Pepper and Tony both groaned and lay on their backs breathing hard. Running made Tony look up, Rhodey ran toward them worry etched on his face. "Guys are you ok?" he asked.

Tony nodded and slowly got to his feet and checked over Pepper who was holding her side. "You alright Pepper?" he asked as he gently brushed hair out of her face. She nodded and slowly sat up with Tony's help. "Ya…just my side…I think I cracked a few ribs." She said wincing. Tony gave Rhodey the black bag and swung Pepper into his arms, "Tony I can walk." Pepper said annoyed. "Ya I know…we need to talk." Tony said casually walking into an empty classroom and kicked the door closed. Happy and Rhodey looked at each other and shrugged.

"Tony…" Pepper said as he gently sat her down on a desk. "Pepper…" Tony mimicked, Pepper rolled her eyes and shifted wincing at the pain. Tony sighed and sat down next to her, "Soooo are you going to tell me about your knowledge of weapons…." He said looking at her. Pepper looked at him and noticed how calm he is being, she took a breath "When I was little…my mom died. My dad couldn't really afford a full time baby sitter so he took me to the military base. You can pick up on things there." She said gripping the desk.

Tony took Pepper's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "good thing you know so much…we're going to need it." He said and Pepper nodded "Where's your dad?" she asked suddenly. Tony smiled "In London with Roberta…they have to do some legal stuff there." He said. Pepper sighed in relief, "Tomorrow we should gather some food…the stuff here won't last long. We can also look for survivors." She said tiredly. Tony frowned and Pepper shook her head knowing exactly what he's thinking, "No Tony…we can look for people tonight…it's late and it's dark. Plus we need to regroup and make a plan." She said and Tony sighed in defeat and he nodded "You're right…" he said.

Pepper yawned and gently got off the desk and walked to the door. Tony jumped off the desk and followed her like a puppy. "Pep…you look tired…maybe you should sleep now." He said opening the door for her. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked through the door "I'm fine Tony…" she said. Tony shook his head and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, Pepper blushed "what are you doing?" she asked laughing, Tony smiled and buried his face in her hair. "You remember when I first kissed you?" he asked grinning.

"You only ever kissed me once…and it was on the cheek." Pepper said twisting around to look at him. Tony who now looking at her strangely, "what?" Pepper asked frowning. "Just…I was never good at this…" Tony said resting his chin on the redheads shoulder. Pepper turned around so she was facing him, "I know...it's alright." She said gently and hugged him burying her head into the crook of his neck. Tony shook his head and put his hand under Pepper's chin making her look up at him. "I'm going to take care of you…" he whispered leaning closer to her, Pepper stood on her tip-toes and met him in the middle. Tony moved his hands onto pepper's hips and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twisted around in his hair.

Tony smiled and pulled back a little, "How was that?" He asked. Pepper just smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "It was very good." She said. Tony grinned and was about to kiss her again when someone cleared their throat. Tony and Pepper both turned to see Rhodey holding a crying little girl, Pepper broke out of Tony's arms and walked over to Rhodey. "Aww what's wrong?" she asked taking the little girl from her friend, "she had a nightmare." Rhodey said eyeing both the teens knowingly. "She wanted to see you guys..." he said. The little girl hugged Pepper crying still, "Come on sweetie" Pepper said walking down the hallway.

Rhodey smiled at Tony not saying anything, "What?" Tony asked. Rhodey shook his head and put his hands up "nothing…" he said laughing and turned and went back to the gym where the others are. Tony rolled his eyes and went after Pepper, "Hey Pep!" he called. "Shhhh!" Pepper shushed him; Tony turned and peered into the nurse's office. Pepper was lying on one of the cots with the little girl curled into a ball next to her; Tony smiled and walked quietly into the room. He went over to a cabinet and found a few pillows and blankets; he put a pillow behind Pepper's head and covered her with a blanket.

"Thank you." she murmured, Tony smiled "no problem Pep." He said quietly. He sat down next to her, "Goodnight Pep…" he whispered and closed his eyes.

**(A/N ok…so I hope that was good…please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony opened his eyes because someone poked his cheek. He looked over to see the little girl, "Hey…kiddo…something wrong?" he asked sitting up in the chair he slept in. The little girl smiled "Pepper wants you to get up now…." She said and Tony got and followed her out the door. They followed the hallway into a class room.

Pepper smiled when Tony came into the room, "Ok now that we are all here…we need to discuss a few things." She said as Tony leaned against the desk next to Pepper. "Does anyone here know how to fire a weapon?" Pepper asked hopeful. Nobody raised their hand, "Okay…looks like I'm going to have to teach you later….Jason…how is that matter we discussed earlier?" Pepper asked looking at a blonde haired teen in the back row. Jason stood up "She's up in running and she'll get the job done! I also put some extra armor on her for you." he said wiping his greasy hands on a rag. "Good Pepper said and looked over at another teen "Jess…How much food do we have right now?" she asked and Jess bit her lip "Well not much we could maybe last the rest of the week if we're careful." She said shrugging.

Pepper sighed and she looked over at Tony then back at the teens. "Alright the rest of you need to stay here. Tony, Rhodey, and I are going to look for food and survivors." She said and left the room dragging Tony and Rhodey behind her. They went to the roof, Rhodey got into his suit and Tony put on his backpack. "What are we doing?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked at the two boys. "You two are going to look for survivors." She said. She walked over to the black bag from yesterday and started to look through it. Tony frowned "What are you going to do?" he asked stepping towards her; Pepper looked up as she holstered a gun. "I'm going to take Jason's newly armored hummer and look for food and weapons." She said grabbing her shotgun and assult riffle. Tony shook his head "It's too dangerous." He said close to her now. Pepper sighed "Tony I will be just fine. If I need help I can just call you right?" she asked trying to reason with him.

Tony didn't look happy but he nodded. Pepper smiled and gave him a peck on the lips "Good…let's get going." She said walking towards the roof door. "Rhodey I'll catch up with you." Tony said and chased after the redhead. Rhodey rolled his eyes and took to the sky. Pepper walked down the hallway towards the student's garage. "Pep! Wait up!" Tony called his voice echoing throughout the garage, Pepper turned and frowned "I told you I'm going to be fine Tony!" she said and gasped when Tony's lips met hers. When they pulled apart Pepper blinked dazed, "I…uh…" she stammered and Tony grinned. "I love you and please be careful." He said gently and opened the car door for her.

Pepper smiled and kissed him again before getting in the hummer. "I promise I'll be careful as long as you are." She said with a smile. Tony saluted her. Pepper laughed and started to drive. Jason opened the doors and Pepper sped up so she hit a few of the undead.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony and Rhodey flew through the air looking for survivors. "Tony! I found something!" Rhodey said and Tony turned to see Rhodey pointing at a building. Tony scanned the building and nodded. "Come on!" he said and he flew to the roof.

They walked through the quiet hallways, looking for the life they spotted. "Hello?" Rhodey called and a door opened. A woman holding a four year old boy stepped out cautiously. She sighed in relief when she saw Iron Man and War machine. "Thank god!" she said and she pounded on her neighbor's door. "Jack! Iron Man and War Machine are here to help us!" she shouted. Another door opened and out stepped a retired Marine. The man sighed and looked back into his apartment "Lucy!" he called and a young woman came to the door holding her belly. Tony and Rhodey looked at each other. "Ok…I'll take Jack and her." Rhodey said pointing to the Marine and the mother of the four year old. Tony sighed and nodded. "Jack heard this and cocked his head to the side "How come I can't go with my daughter?" he asked.

"Because I'm faster than War Machine is. I'll get them to safety much faster." Iron Man said calmly. Jack nodded and ushered the pregnant woman out of the apartment. They went to the roof and Tony picked up the little boy. "Ok kid, hold on tight alright?" Tony said and the little boy nodded latching himself around Tony's neck. He then picked up the pregnant woman and flew to the Tomorrow Academy.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper parked the hummer outside the super market and jumped out. She pulled the assault riffle from her back and kept it ready. She walked into the store and looked for what they need. Pepper went to the fruits and veggies section and grabbed a cart, growling filled her ears and her head snapped up and her gun was ready. It stumbled toward her, its ankle snapped at an unnatural angle. Pepper aimed her gun but didn't fire. She thought _what if the gun shot attracted more of them_. She pulled an Army knife from her boot and threw it. The knife spun through the air and it hit the cashier in the center of the forehead, he fell silently and the redhead walked forward to retrieve her knife.

Pepper walked out of the super market with two very full shopping carts, she opened the hummer's back seat door and quickly put everything in before anything comes her way. When that was done she hopped in the driver's seat and headed to her next destination.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

They had dropped what survivors they found off at the school. Tony flew over Brooklyn and found nothing but the bridge in shambles and more barriers. He flew back to the Academy when it was becoming dark. He landed on the roof and retracted his armor.

"Is Pepper back yet?" he asked and Happy shook his head. Tony pulled out his POD "Computer scan the city for Pepper." He said. The POD beeped and responded [Pepper Potts Location: FBI Building] Tony knew what she was doing. She was getting more firepower.

He ran to the lab and hacked into one of the computers. A few kids who were in the room walked over and looked over his shoulder curious. Tony hacked into the FBI's security cameras and watched at the redhead fought her way to the armory.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper walked into the FBI building her gun ready. Growling and human shouts were louder than ever, blood covered the walls and desks. A man in a bloody shirt and pants ran towards her with hunger in his eyes. Pepper fired the gun and the bullet hit him in the head, more bloody people ran out of the rooms towards her wanting her blood and flesh. Pepper fired her gun again and dodges their hands reaching for her.

She moved around them and ran down some stairs into the basement where the armory is. She looked at the door and then she saw it. A key pad, she needed a password. "Shit!" Pepper cursed and started to pick random numbers. Un-human cries made Pepper turn around with her back to the cold metal door. They came closer and closer to her; they growled and moved closer to her. Pepper tried to fire her gun but it clicked empty. She threw it on the ground and pulled her shotgun off of her back. Every time one of them jumped towards her she shot it.

The door suddenly beeped and opened. Pepper was confused but she didn't complain, she moved backwards and slammed the door shut before they could get her. Pepper then looked up at a moving security camera. She mouthed "Thank you." and started to gather what she needed. The pounding against the door didn't stop. There was no way out and it was dark, the door creaked and groaned under the weight of so many. She has to survive until morning.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony wanted to go get her but Rhodey stopped him. "Not tonight man…she's safe…we can get her tomorrow." He said and walked to the gym to tell everyone what happened. Tony angrily kicked a locker and went to the lab to watch over Pepper.

The redhead was curled into a ball, a gun by her side. She just stared at the door like it was a bomb that was about to go off any second. She looked up at the camera with a look of worry, "I love you." she mouthed and the camera turned to static.

Tony jumped to his feet and ran to the roof ignoring what Rhodey said.

**(A/N Ok what do you think? Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Ok so I'm updating Quarantined before Ruin only because I want to get all the OC's you readers have sent me just right! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT! Ok…..soooo on with the zombie fun!)**

The pounding against the door didn't stop, Pepper got to her feet with her gun. She looked around and grabbed the shelves the guns stood on and pushed them in front of the door. Pepper began to panic when the door started to bend and hands began to peek through.

She grabbed one of the black bags and pulled out the first thing her hand touched. She pulled out a .45 handgun. She loaded the gun and cocked it; Pepper aimed it at the door ready for anything that came through.

The unhuman growls became louder as the door was being pushed open. Pepper took the bags and backed up so she was against the back wall of the armory. The door flew open and they started flooding in. Pepper pointed her gun and fired.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony armored up and flew through the sky. He flew past burning buildings and he saw so many of them on the streets. He couldn't help anyone right now besides Pepper; he landed on the roof of the FBI building and looked at the streets below.

"I'm coming Pepper." He said and blew a hole through the roof. He jumped down and shot anything that ran towards him screaming. "Computer! Where's the armory?" he asked as he fought off hordes of dead people who wanted to eat him. [Armory located in bottom level of the building] the computer said and Tony fought his way to the stairs.

At the very bottom he saw them trying to flood into the armory. He also heard the sound of gunshots, "Pepper!" he shouted and got the attention of a few of them. They ran toward him and Tony shot them down immediately. "Tony!" Pepper shouted, Tony growled and fired all of his weapons, the smoke cleared and everything was silent and still. He moved towards the door and pried it the rest of the way open.

The room was empty at first but he looked to the side and saw Pepper pointing a gun at him. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide open, Tony raised his hands and gently took the gun from Pepper's frozen hands. "Pep…" he said calmly. Pepper blinked and really looked at Tony, "S-sorry…" she said stuttering. "It's ok…are you alright?" Tony asked gently putting an armored hand on her shoulder. Pepper nodded and moved to pick up the two black bags full of weapons.

"I don't understand how the door couldn't hold…" Pepper said looking at it with confusion. Tony frowned and opened his faceplate "maybe they're stronger than they look." He said looking at the door and the dead bodies. "Well we should go before more-"Pepper started but a growl made her stop. "Come…" she finished and looked down the hallway. A mass of them slowly made their way toward them.

Tony grabbed Peppers hand and ran up the stairs. They both skidded to a stop when another horde was in front of him; Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and flew through the hole he made earlier.

"Tony! Get me to the hummer." Pepper said and Tony shook his head. "No to risky." He said. Pepper growled and hit his chest "Drop me on top of it!" she said sternly. Tony huffed and flew to ground level; he dropped Pepper onto the roof of the vehicle along with the bag of weapons. Pepper opened the sunroof and tossed everything and herself in.

She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. She put it in reverse and swung the Hummer around. Pepper floored it back to the Academy with Tony flying behind her. Once the school came into view she honked the car horn repeatedly. The garage door opened the hummer flew through the door, the door closed and Tony flew to the roof.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Later that night:

Pepper leaned against the gym bleachers and watched as everyone ate dinner. An older man got up and walked over to her. He held out his hand and gave her a small smile "you're a very brave woman. Going in alone like that." He said and Pepper smiled and shook his hand, "Uhhh thanks…" she said not sure what his name was. The man smiled "Jack." He said. "Thank you Jack…were you in the military by any chance?" Pepper asked cocking her head to the side.

Jack nodded "Use to be a marine. They made me retire." He said gruffly. Pepper nodded understanding "Well it's good to have you here. We need another person who knows to shoot." She said and jack saluted her and went back over to his daughter.

Pepper smiled and walked out of the gym and to the roof. When she got there she saw Tony there staring off into space. "Hey…" she said walking closer to him. Tony looked up and smiled "hey…" he said back. Pepper sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "you okay?" she asked and Tony looked over at her "No…you almost got eaten!" he said angrily. Pepper bit her lip "But…I'm okay!" she said lightly. Tony scowled at her "I should have gone with you." he said not looking at her now.

Pepper huffed and stood up; she walked away from him with her arms crossed. "Tony. I'm fine." She said calmly. Tony turned to face her "Pepper you were almost killed!" he shouted standing up now. "I know!" she shouted back balling her fists. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I don't want you to go out anymore without your suit." He said his eyes still closed. Pepper's face flushed red with anger "Ya but its fried! I can't use it!" she said angrily. Tony opened his eyes and looked at her "I know." He said and started to walk off the roof.

Pepper grabbed his arm and swung him around. Tony now face her "You can't do that Tony. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!" she said anger clearly in her voice. "I know you can take care of yourself!" Tony said with the same amount of anger, he took another deep breath trying to calm himself. "Then why are you doing this?" Pepper asked throwing her hands in the air. "Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Tony shouted not understanding why she's even asking him that.

"Tony I promise I will be ok." Pepper said calming down and looking away from him. _Why doesn't he believe that I can protect myself?_ She thought hugging herself. Tony's eyes softened when he saw Pepper shut down. He walked forward and tried to wrap his arms around her but Pepper shrugged out of his arms. "Pepper…" he said gently. Pepper said nothing, Tony sighed and grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her towards him. "I know you can take care of yourself I just don't want you getting hurt. I don't think I could handle the fact of you being…" he said trailing off refusing to say the word dead.

Pepper looked at him "I just want you to believe I can take care of myself without you there. That I can handle a problem without you there." She said sadly. Tony turned Pepper so she was facing him "You Patricia Potts are the strongest, smartest, funniest, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I do believe you can handle any situation thrown at you but I can't help but worry about you." he said not looking away from her eyes. Pepper blushed and looked down at her feet; Tony tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes again. "Do you know why I worry so much?" he asked quietly and Pepper shook her head, "I worry about you because I'm in love with you." Tony said leaning down towards her.

Pepper was breathless; she just took his hand in hers and gently kissed him. "I love you too you know. You're always in danger and I worry too. So I'll be careful when you do." She whispered when they slowly broke apart. Tony smirked "So I guess we're at an impasse." He whispered back catching her lips only for a second. Pepper smirked right back at him and whispered "Oh Ya definitely." She then caught his lips again.

**(A/N Ok….for a boring chapter I thought it was kinda ok….but that's for you readers to decide. Please review! The new Chapter of Ruin will be up as soon as I finish things for the Oc's!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Hey new zombie chapter time! Warning Pretty strong language in this chapter and you'll see why in a bit. Oh and I just wanted to say thank you all for every review you leave! I feel like I don't say this much at all so I'm saying it now. SOOOO THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You guys help me keep writing so again THANK YOU! :D)**

**Two Weeks Later:**

Julie held her stomach and cooked for about thirty people. The kitchen door swung open and Julie looked up to see Pepper, "Hey Pepper…" Julie said smiling. Pepper grinned "Hey Jules…" she said and leaned against the counter. Julie smiled "Why so happy…?" she asked as she cut some vegetables and tossing them into a pot. Pepper smiled again "Oh…I'm just happy…." She said grabbing a carrot. Julie laughed "Lemme guess…Tony?" she asked looking up at the redhead, and she bit her lip. Julie laughed some more and shook her head. Pepper was about to respond when an alarm went off, "Guys! Some creeper's got in! Get your weapons! Lock yourself in your rooms!" Happy's voice yelled over the intercom.

Pepper pulled her handgun from her holster and ran to leave the kitchen and lock Julie in when she saw Tony and Rhodey running towards her shouting for her to get back inside. Pepper gasped when she saw the horde of creeper's chasing them. **(A/N I really don't know what else to call them….) **Tony and Rhodey ran into the kitchen dragging Pepper with them. They locked the door and stood back when the creeper's made impact with the door. "That's not going to hold long!" Pepper said looking over to her boyfriend.

Tony groaned and tried to think of something. Julie whimpered in fear and Pepper went to console her, what they didn't know it was a whimper of fear and pain. The weight against the door made it groan and protest, Rhodey grabbed a table and shoved it against the door and shot the creeper that stuck its head through the gap between the door and wall. "You know a little help would be nice!" he shouted as he tried to keep the door closed. Pepper and Tony ran forward and helped Rhodey keep the table against the door.

Julie cried out in pain and the three teens looked over at her, "M-my water broke!" she said holding onto the counter and her stomach. Pepper groaned, turned and shot at the creeper that was trying to get in. Julie shouted out in pain again and Pepper shouted "Tony! Do something!"

Tony looked over at Julie then back at Pepper, "What do you mean do something?!" he asked shouting back at her."Well you're the really smart one! Go play doctor!" Pepper yelled as she shot some more creepers. "But you're a girl! Why don't you do it?!" Tony shouted over all noise. Pepper growled at him and Tony quickly went over to Julie.

Tony gently guided Julie behind a counter and helped her lie down on the floor. He grabbed a large sack of potatoes and moved them under her legs and sack of flour under her head. Julie screamed in pain again and started to breathe hard, "Ya! Keep doing that! Breathing is good!" Tony said as Julie began to squeeze his hand. Tony groaned in pain, "GET THIS BABY THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" Julie shouted.

Tony got up and ran to a shelf and grabbed an armful of towels. The then ran over and grabbed four large bottles of water. The only sounds in the room were Julie's screams, gunshots, and un-human growling. "It's coming!" Julie shouted her back arching. _Oh SHIT!_ _Already?!_ Tony thoughts screamed Tony ran over to her and looked at a place he didn't exactly want to look. "I am no not qualified for this!" he shouted placing towels around him. "Well get Fucking qualified!" Pepper shouted back and fired her gun. Tony quickly said some encouraging words to Julie but they were drowned out by the gunfire and growling.

Julie cried out once more before the sound of crying joined the rest of the noise. Tony took the baby and wrapped it in a clean towel, "boy...o-or girl?" Julie asked shakily. Tony smiled at her "it's a boy." He said handing her the baby boy. Julie laughed delighted and held the baby close to her chest, "Tony!" Pepper screamed and he whirled around grabbing his gun from the back of his pants. He aimed and fired at a creeper that grabbed the redheads arm, "You ok?" he asked and Pepper nodded reloading her gun.

"How's Julie?" she asked shooting a creeper in the head. Tony looked over his shoulder at the mother and the child, "she's doing good. She has a boy." He said and Pepper smiled. Tony fired the last shot and everything went quiet, "Ummm…we're going to need a lot of bleach and soup…and open window…" he said and Pepper nodded wrinkling her nose. Rhodey waved his hand in front of his face "Man…god damn! What is that smell?" he asked putting his shirt over his nose. "Blood…and decaying bodies…oh and Julie's….ummm Ya…." Tony said and looked over at Julie who was happily talking to her baby.

Pepper smiled and put her gun away; she walked over to Julie and crouched down next to her. "What's his name?" she asked. Julie smiled "Mathew Thomas Fitcher." She said looking down at the baby. She looked up at Tony and Pepper after a moment "I want you two to be his godparents…" she said.

Tony and Pepper looked at her in shock, "What? Julie are you sure…?" Pepper asked and the mother nodded. There was a loud knocking on the kitchen door, Rhodey moved things out of the way and tugged it open. Happy and Jack stepped over the dead bodies and looked around "Is everyone alright?" Jack asked looking around. Tony nodded "Ya…oh and congrats…" he said and Jack looked confused for a moment.

Jack looked around the counter and a look of shock and happiness appeared on his face. He crouched down next to his daughter and began to talk to her. Happy looked around and plugged his nose, "Oh…man! Ya this place needs to be cleaned up." He said and Pepper sighed "I'll go hunt for bleach. You guys get clean up after you get Julie and her baby to the infirmary." She said and left dancing her way past the dead and down the hall shooting a straggler in the head as she walked past.

**(A/N Ok….not my best chapter…but I guess that's for you guys to decide. Please review! And thanks again…)**


	6. Chapter 6

A crash made Pepper's eyes snap open, looking back at her was Tony wearing the same expression. They both flew out of their make shift bed and grabbed their guns, they ran out into the dark hallway ready. Jack walked out of the infirmary holding a shotgun. Other students poked their heads out of various classrooms worried. "What was that?" Rhodey asked running down the hallway. Pepper was about respond when she heard something above them. She seemed to be the only one who heard it because everyone was talking, "Guys Shhhh!" she said holding up her hand and everyone quieted. The sound came again. The sound was coming from above them; something was crawling through the vents in the ceiling. "Pepper get back!" Tony shouted and part of the ceiling came down, a creature stood in front Pepper growling and hissing. "Pepper move!" Tony said calmly and raised his gun aiming at the creature.

Pepper jumped backwards towards Tony and aimed her gun at the creature that just stared at her. The creature growled and lunged forward towards Pepper and before anyone could blink Tony pulled Pepper so she was behind him and he shot the creature in the head. Everyone looked at him shocked because Tony is normally the last one to shoot something, "We should get some sleep because we need to have a little meeting tomorrow." He said taking Pepper's hand and turned leading her down the hallway to their room. "Tony…" Pepper whispered and he turned towards her with a look in his eyes, "Can we please go to bed?" Tony asked calmly. Pepper sighed and nodded; she got into their bed and watched as Tony put his gun on the table by the bed.

Tony looked at Pepper and sighed "I'm fine." He said and Pepper nodded "I know." She said calmly. Tony got into bed and stared at the ceiling, "what's wrong?" Pepper asked taking his hand, Tony turned his head and looked at her "you could have died again." He said flatly and Pepper sighed. "Tony…I don't want to argue about this again. Any of us could have gotten hurt….it just happened to be me tonight. Plus the world we live in now…is different. Even more dangerous from before." She said calmly, Tony turned his head and looked at her for a moment. He then sighed and wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist, "sorry…and I know we live differently now…plus it's my job to worry." He said and Pepper smiled and closed her eyes "Good…now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." She said and snuggled closer to him; Tony chuckled and closed his eyes. "Night Pep." He whispered. "Goodnight Tony." Pepper murmured back.

Sunlight made Pepper open her eyes and sat up; she looked around and glanced at Tony who was still snoozing. His hand rested on her waist he snored quietly, Pepper chuckled and nudged him gently. Tony groaned "five more minutes Pep…" he said rolling over. Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes "no. Now." She said flipping the cover's off of them both. Tony sat up and scowled at her, "really?" he asked. Pepper grinned and kissed him softly, "yes." She whispered and got out of bed. Tony blinked, grinned and jumped out of bed after her.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper and Tony stood in front of everyone waiting for it to be silent, after a minute Pepper sighed and whistled loudly. The room quieted and looked at them, Tony cleared his throat. "We need three groups. Group one to go out and gather supplies. Food, toiletries, weapons if you can get them. Group Two will break off from Group one and go search for tools, wood, any sort of mettle. Last night something got in the school and we can't let that happen again. Group three will go to the crashed ship and investigate it, that group is me, Rhodey….and Pepper." Tony said calmly and talking broke out. Pepper stepped forward "who's up to be in group one?" she asked and a couple of people raised their hands. "Group two?" Pepper asked and a few more people raised their hands. The redhead smiled "good. Get ready and get to the garage." She said and went to the room she and Tony shared.

Tony followed her still trying to convince her to stay behind with Julie and the others. "Tony for the last time no!" Pepper said as she opened the door to their room, Tony sighed and watched as she got ready. Pepper turned around and bent over to gather a couple of grenades out of a box, Tony's eyes shifted downwards and he smiled. "Tony?" Pepper asked, "Hmmmm?" Tony asked still staring. "Stop staring at my ass." She said standing up straight and turned to face him. Tony had a faint blush on his cheeks but he still smirked "well when you wear something like that pep…its kinda hard…" he said and grabbed his gun and took a couple of grenades from his girlfriend. Pepper snorted "it was all they had in the lost in found! I haven't been able to go to a store yet…" she said and grabbed a jacket from the back of a chair. Tony grinned "I like them." He said and followed her out of the room.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

The groups set off in different directions, Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey quickly walked towards the crashed ship. Soon enough it loomed ahead of them still smoking and glowing. "You sure this is safe?" Rhodey asked looking at the ship warily. Tony nodded his head a bit uncertain "Ya…If the ship was radioactive in anyway the suits would have warned us the day it crashed." He said looking around for any creepers. Pepper walked a little bit ahead of them. They came to entrance of the ship and opened it up, the door creaked open and clattered to the ground. Pepper took out a flashlight and shined it around; Tony brushed past and went in first. "Wow." She muttered and rolled her eyes. Rhodey snickered and went past her also, "Ok seriously?!" she asked annoyed. "Yup!" the guys said in unison. Pepper shook her head and moved into the darkness.

They explored and saw nothing but glowing fragments of mettle, Pepper shined her flashlight into a dark corner. She looked over to Tony and Rhodey and saw that they were busy looking at some alien tech. She moved towards the dark corner and saw that is was another passage, "I found something!" she called and moved forward on her own. Her flashlight flickered and Pepper hit it against her palm "Come on…" she muttered as her flashlight flickered off. Pepper hits the flashlight against her palm one more time making the light flicker on and she lets out a terrified scream. She drops the flashlight and everything turns black.

**(A/N CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA! Please review! Oh and sorry this was short! lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper hit the flashlight against her palm one more time making the light flicker on and she lets out a terrified scream. She drops the flashlight and everything turns black.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony and Rhodey's heads snap up when they heard Pepper's scream. Tony ran in her direction hoping and praying that she was alive, he rounded the corner to see something that was not of this world picking up Pepper carefully. "Pepper!" he shouted and the alien hissed at him slowly backing away from him, Tony carefully moved forward and the alien growled making him take a step back. The alien held Pepper tightly, turned and ran full speed down the corridor. "PEPPER!" Tony shouted and ran after them. Rhodey just stood there with his mouth hanging open; he shook off his uneasy feeling and ran after his best friends. What he didn't see was the growling blood-thirsty monster behind him.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

The ship was like a maze, Tony tried his best to keep up with the alien that took Pepper but he was gone. He looked around as he caught his breath, a growling made Tony stiffen and straighten. He turned to see a creature that looked just like the one who took Pepper. The creature growled and grabbed Tony's arm making his gun fall to the ground, it felt like electricity was coursing through him and Tony sagged to the floor.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper gasped and opened her eyes and sat up. The room she was in was completely white, Pepper looked around and saw nothing the room just kept going on and on and on. She got up slowly and fell to her knees from dizziness, "Where am I?" she asked and her voice echoed and she could actually see her voice. "You're unconscious…in slight dream state." A voice said and the redhead whipped around to see an alien who was female. "Why am I here?" Pepper asked trying to stand again, the alien woman smiled then frowned. "You're captured by my people…or what is left of them. They crashed here on your planet with a disease they found in deep space. I am the only one left with…Uhhh what do you humans call it? Humanity? A conscience….I want to cure the disease and leave this place in peace. My people wish to use this planet as their new home. They wish to experiment on you and your…friend." She said and Pepper was silent for a moment. "Wait what friend?" she asked, the alien woman smiled and there was a surprised shout. Pepper turned to see Tony running towards her, "Tony!" Pepper said and met him halfway. Tony pulled her close and kissed her cheek, forehead and lips before hugging her. "What happened? Where are we?" Tony asked and Pepper sighed and explained.

"So we're being experimented on right now?!" Tony asked his eyes wide and the alien woman shook her head. "No…you both are just being prepped. Right now you both are in a deep sleep; I am going to give you both something to stop my people from destroying your world. I don't believe they are doing it themselves…the disease it's like it has a mind of its own." She said sighing. Tony and Pepper looked at each other confused; the alien woman smiled at them sadly and quickly placed a hand on Pepper and Tony's foreheads. Pepper's world span and she crashed to ground and Tony fell beside her. "Use your gifts wisely…use them to save us all." Said a distant voice and the world went black yet again.

Tony's eyes snap open and he found himself suspended in water. Trying and not to panic he closed his eyes enough to see but make it look like he hasn't woken up yet, he shifted his head to the side and saw aliens walking around chatting in a different language and looking at a form of computer. Then a thought came to him and he slowly glanced down thinking to himself. _Please be wearing pants...please be wearing pants..._ he saw himself in his regular jeans and sighed in relief thinking Oh_ thank god.  
_Tony moved quickly and kicked out the glass that held him in the tank, liquid rushed out and he spat out the thing that helped him breathe. The aliens were shocked and then roared outraged, he ran over to Pepper's tank and smashed it with a hunk of mettle.

The aliens lunged towards him and Tony turned and hit one of them in the chest. The alien shot backwards into a wall, eyes wide Tony turned back to Pepper pulling her out of the tank. Another alien ran towards them and Pepper shouted, her eyes burned like fire and the alien fell to his knees. His mouth was open in a silent scream, Pepper waved her hand and he shot backwards.

Tony's eyes widened further, the room shuddered when the alien made impact on the wall. Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and closed his eyes as the ceiling fell. When nothing happened both of them looked up, they were outside of the ship. "How?" Pepper asked and shook her head, "never mind….where's Rhodey?" she asked and Tony looked around. "RHODEY!" he called and Pepper smacked him in the arm, "Don't yell!" she hissed and someone shouted. Pepper and Tony turned around to see Rhodey running towards them with a confused look on his face.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked with worry. Tony and Pepper looked at each other "we'll explain later." Pepper said taking Tony's hand; Rhodey raised an eyebrow and shrugged. A loud screaming roar filled the air and the ground shook making them fall to the ground. A whistling made Tony look up, "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" he shouted grabbing Pepper and Rhodey by the arm. He pulled them right off the ground and made them run down the street quickly. A loud crash boomed behind them, Pepper turned and she paled. The head of the Statue of Liberty sat in a crater in the street, it was on fire and another roar broke through the air.

**(A/N how was that? Please review!)**


End file.
